Return to Eska
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Bolin is on his own in Republic city when he receives an invitation...To Eska's wedding! Can he let go of his feelings for her? Has she forgotten her feelings for him? Bolin needs to find out. Sequel to "Uneasy Ride" and set a few months after the episode "Light in the Dark" –Bolin Eska
1. Chapter 1

Bolin sighed heavily as he leaned hard against the wall, he stared at the ceiling with an unusual sense of emptiness. Or was that loneliness?  
Korra, Mako, and Asami were out doing Avatar stuff (working something out between the Spirits no doubt) and Mako had instructed him to stay put.

_"But Mako I thought that-"_  
_Mako put up a dismissive hand and his younger brother went silent, "Korra is going to a town which absolutely despises EarthBenders, and you're pretty recognizable as one."_  
_Bolin gave a pouty face, "I'll be so bored here by myself!" he whined._  
_Mako sighed wiping a hand over his closed eye, "Bolin, it'll only be like a week if everything goes right, ok?"_  
_Bolin sighed through his nose, "Ok," he breathed. Mako patted his brother's shoulder, "Thanks Bolin."_

"Thanks Bolin," Bolin said in a high mocking voice, he stood up at the sudden loudness that his voice provided.  
The young EarthBender had never really been alone, either with his brother or surrounded by people. Heck, once in a while he even had a few girlfriends by his side! So now that he was alone...  
Bolin slid against the wall until he was at the window, he peered outside at Republic city. It was basically repaired from the Vaatu attack, he placed his hands on the windowsill.

_Yeah, thinking about Vaatu attacking will make you happy _he thought sarcastically.

He wondered absently why he didn't just go outside and hang out in the crowds, talk to people. But somehow he felt like that wouldn't make up for missing friends.  
The sound of mail coming through the mail slot made the EarthBender jump, he then gave an uneasy giggle to himself at the silliness of it.

Bolin walked through the apartment, picking up the mail in his strong hands. Secretly he hoped that Mako had sent him a letter. Instead he found several bills, and a weird blue envelope addressed to him, it smelled strongly of some sort of flower that he couldn't quite put a name to. Bolin dropped all other letters onto the table, ripping his way into the blue one.  
His fingers touched the smooth paper inside and he pulled it out, it looked like a birthday card. "Who sent this?" he asked himself as though he could provide the answer to his own question.

He unfolded the card, his green eyed gaze going over the beautiful parchment before he allowed himself to read the script written in a deep blue ink.

**_You are hereby cordially invited to the binding of two souls in marriage,_**

**_Eska and Baden_**

Bolin nearly dropped the letter in surprise,  
Eska was getting married?!

Bolin remembered when he had spent time with her on Varrick's boat, how he felt about her could not be described in just one word.  
Then the two had publicly displayed their during and after the destruction of Vaatu (though the first time had been mistaken as acting)  
Bolin had asked Eska to join him back in Republic city, he had even offered the invitaition to her brother Desna.  
But instead, Eska shied away from him, and Bolin felt as though his feelings had all been spur of the moment.

He had almost forgotten about that, the fact that he had tried to do so was what made it harder.  
Eska had saved his life probably three times, she was a bit emotionless at times but he had found that she had a kind heart deep down.  
The young EarthBender checked when and where the wedding was to take place, his hands clenched into fists crushing the invitation.  
Who was this Baden guy?!  
He tried not to let jealousy take over his thoughts, Bolin let himself collapse onto the comfort of his couch.  
He had to go, he had to see Eska!  
"I need to tell her that I'm happy for her," he said out loud, with a confirming nod to his statement.

First he had to get to the Northern Water Tribe, better talk to Varrick!

**After the last episode I was totally inspired to write more Bolin+Eska!  
I don't actually know if they will end up together or not, it depends on where the story takes me. ;)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin let the cold sea air take him away as he leaned against the familiar rails of Varrick's boat. Varick himself was inside with his assistant.  
The young EarthBender found himself wiping away hot tears, that weren't from the harsh breezes. He knew that Eska had dumped him; the two went separate ways without a second thought…So why did he feel so betrayed?

Was it because she didn't tell him before the invitation?  
Did he still love her?  
A better question, did she still care for him?

Bolin found himself doubting his own feelings, had he misjudged her silence on that boat? The squeeze of his hand, the look in her eyes, what if he was wrong?

He slumped against the cold railings, his hands dangling off the edge.  
He smiled to himself finally; Eska was probably overjoyed to have finally found the right man for her. There was no point in stringing himself on, when he knew that the woman he cared for was happy!

He could just see the large city of ice over the horizon, "Land ho!" Varrick cried behind him, startling Bolin into a full standing position.  
The young EarthBender turned around to face the tall man who had a spyglass held up to his eye.  
Varrick stopped looking through the item and passed it off to his assistant Zhu Li, "Depart," he said seriously and she did as he asked.

Bolin felt his shoulders tense as Varrick stepped towards him, he had this swagger to his step and a look on his face that made him look kind of ridiculous. Bolin barely noticed, to him Varrick was the coolest guy in the world! (Besides Mako of course.)

"So let me get this straight…You're going to the Northern water tribe, to attend your girlfriend's wedding?" he acted so calm about it as though it was a regular occurrence.  
Bolin stared at his hands, "She's not my girlfriend," he murmured. Varrick raised an eyebrow, "The way you were acting the last time you were together, I would have thought otherwise," he commented.

Bolin remembered, when he had yelled at Varrick for _joking_ about him breaking up with Eska, and shrugged, "It didn't work out."

(Hours later)

Bolin took in a deep breath, standing in front of the large basically snow castle where Eska lived. He found himself self-consciously adjusting his coat and running a gloved hand over his hair. He checked his breath as well.  
It was times like this he was glad that his friends weren't around to see him!  
The young EarthBender was once again startled by a giant door opening, he looked up towards the door to see a robed figure step slowly down the stairs.  
He or she seemed too distracted to notice him, Bolin squinted to see who it was. The figure was robed, somewhat short with very dark brown hair…  
"Eska!" Bolin called hoping that it wasn't Desna-how embarrassing that would be-the figure looked up with a gasp.  
She looked suddenly anxious and she fast walked down the last steps until she was directly in front of Bolin.

Bolin found himself lost for words at her appearance, she was wearing makeup! And I mean, more then her usual eye makeup.  
She was wearing blush and lipstick and mascara!

"Bolin," she said quietly.  
The EarthBender snapped out his silence, he was fighting the urge not to give her a hug, "Eska."  
She didn't smile at him, instead she sniffed disdainfully, "You have come to attend our wedding ceremony?"  
Bolin nodded, "Yeah, con-congratulations on that by the way," he felt a blush creep across his face. Eska nodded.  
There was a very evident awkward silence after that.

"Bolin glad I found you, glad I found you!"

Varrick walked up behind him pulling Bolin close to his side, the Nonbender gave a cheeky wink to Eska before speaking to him out of the corner of his mouth, "Thought I'd save your butt, you owe me one."  
Bolin nodded, actually very grateful for his friend's save.  
"Listen," Varrick spoke to Eska, "Mind if I borrow your bo- I mean friend for a bit? I'll return him," he said gesturing to Bolin with his free hand. Eska looked at the ground, avoiding Bolin's eye's, "Why would I care?" she asked.

Bolin felt as though she had stomped on his heart!  
He pulled away from the tall thin man's grasp and stepped backwards a few steps, "I certainly don't care either!" he said rather loudly, even though he knew it didn't make a whole lot of sense.  
He heard a soft intake of breath from Eska, but he ignored it. Too upset to wonder what it meant, instead he started to walk away, "Come on Varrick!"

**Bolin might be taken somewhat out of character because of his emotional confusion.  
What's going on with Eska? Who knows.**

**This story will go on longer then my last one because it might take some time for them to figure out a few things. (Trying to make my note spoiler free lol)  
Having some trouble with formatting, I think it's better than my last story's so you'll have to live with it (I'm evil)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin felt Varrick's hand squeeze his shoulder in his attempt at warmth, all it did was hurt.  
"You've gotta stop getting yourself into these situations," the man said sagely to Bolin. The young EarthBender nodded vigorously in response, he agreed. He had been in way too many awkward situations for his liking.

"It's because I like you that I'm telling you this," Varrick added putting a thin hand over his heart, Bolin smiled and nodded at his friend…Weird that he considered Varrick as a friend.  
He felt suddenly solemn, he wasn't alone. Yet he still felt that emptiness that he felt was going to consume him.  
Varrick didn't notice any change in Bolin's attitude, instead going off on a long rambling tale of his first Girlfriend who had only dated him because he was rising in status\becoming rich.

The young EarthBender looked at the snow beneath his feet, shining with the light of the sun like thousands of tiny twinkling stars. The large walls protecting the city kept most of the harsh cold winds from reaching the town's inhabitants, yet Bolin could feel a soft ice cold breeze make its way down his coat front.  
The soft murmur of people's voices as they passed through more crowded streets caught his ear, most of them talking of the future wedding and a few talking of their past Chief turning evil.

Bolin was taken out of his thoughts by Varrick's suddenly loud exclamation, "Dinner at the palace!"  
"Woah, go back!" Bolin cried, trying to understand what his friend had just said.  
Varrick's mouth quirked into a half smile, "You weren't listening?" he asked, sounding surprisingly amused.  
Bolin gave a weak smile, "Yeah, erm…Sorry," he said feeling somewhat guilty for not paying attention. Varrick put his hands up in front of him in a "stop" motion, "No need to apologize my boy, though I had said some pretty interesting things back there."

The NonBender put his hands down then crossed his arms, "I was saying that I was invited for a celebratory dinner at the Palace, and I was allowed to bring plus one. Was going to bring Zhu Li, but I think you'd enjoy it better seeing as your *friend*'s going to be there!" he winked roguishly at Bolin.  
The young EarthBender stood stock still for a moment, processing those words.

If he could go to that dinner, Eska and her Fiancée Baden would be there! He could see who Eska was marrying, and perhaps get a chance to talk to her!  
He gave a small satisfied smile, "I'd love to!" he said, accepting a hand that Varrick had put out to shake. It seemed that the NonBender didn't do anything without him feeling like there's a deal going on.  
"Good, it's tonight so where something suitable," he gave Bolin a toothy smile before turning and walking away.  
Bolin watched him go with amazement, had they gone through all of that just so he could see Eska? Was she worth seeing again? Would he just end up hurt…again?

Bolin tried to shake off those feelings, they would only get in the way!  
This wasn't about him, it was about Eska.  
Bolin had never had trouble putting others first, his brother, Korra, Asami and so forth. So why was he acting so selfish now?

(Later)

Bolin adjusted the collar of his dress shirt, it was quite a deeper green with longer pants and a warmer lining from the one he had torn the sleeves off of at the movie premier. He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve for the fiftieth time.  
He couldn't help but feel terribly self-conscious, as people passed himself and Varrick on the streets he pulled down the corner of his shirt. Varrick grabbed Bolin's wrist rather tightly, "Stop fidgeting," he ordered, "It makes you look crazy."

Bolin figured that Varrick was probably the last person that should be talking about crazy, but held his tongue. Instead he nodded lightly, "Sorry," he apologized.  
Varrick released his hold then gave an enormous smile to a few passersby who were clearing talking about him; they both blushed in turn as they realized that he had seen them.

Inside the ice palace the two sat down at a low to the ground table, Varrick accepting a cup of what Bolin assumed was tea.  
The young EarthBender looked around at the tables, his gaze finally landing on the head table where Eska was seated.  
Her hair was up in a rather intricate braid, she was still wearing way more makeup than usual. A man was leaning against her secretly overly thin frame, he looked about as tall as Mako with dark skin like everyone else around him, his hair was longer and went over his shoulders in familiar golden clasps. He had this kind smile, and a pair of blue eyes that seem to speak a thousand words without him saying anything.

Bolin let his gaze return to Eska. _What am I doing thinking about this guy's eyes?_ He thought comically to himself.

Dinner was served not too much later, and Eska was yet to look at Bolin.  
He almost wanted to stand up and wave his arms just so she would notice him! Instead he waited patiently for the meal to be over, then when everyone had finished saying kind words about the future Bride and Groom (Eska's followers were rather shaky as they spoke of her "niceness") he stood up.  
People were already getting up to talk to people from other tables, so his sudden standing position didn't seem odd.

Eska also stood, Baden holding her hand in his he helped her.  
Bolin felt every muscle in his body tense, he could see in his eyes that he didn't…_Stop it Bolin!_ He mentally scolded himself.  
He needed to focus and get to Eska, who looked like she was trying to separate from Baden for a little bit, she muttered a few words and he backed off with a light warm smile. He certainly seemed like a nice person, but whether he loved her was yet to be seen. _Seriously, stop it!_

Bolin made his way past the people, the entertainment provided by Varrick was loud and made it hard for him to think about what he was going to say when he got up to her.

So when he finally reached her, all he could utter was "Uuuuhhh…"  
Eska gave him a somewhat confused, yet humored look. Bolin gulped, "Hi Eska!" he managed to choke out. Eska nodded her head slightly, "Bolin."

**Yay, another one!  
The next chapter is going to have a lot more Bolin+Eska interactions, I think that most of the chapters up to this have just been me preparing for a good moment for them to talk.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin shifted his weight, unsure of what to say and just how he would say it if he knew. He could tell that Eska was thinking, she had a familiar dull look on her face that was slightly different from the others.  
He ran a hand though his hair nervously, his one stray curl going in between his fingers.

He wanted to tell her that he was happy for her, but he felt as though that was a lie.

"Good to see you again," he said truthfully, he would never lie to her! He would try to remain his usual happy self, kind and silly, without all of those selfish thoughts.  
Eska didn't reply, still looking dully at him. Bolin could have laughed, the familiarity he felt near her made him feel almost happy.  
Bolin wondered if Eska would still scare him now that they weren't dating, her obsession with him was over.  
"Are you here to drive a hole through the great rock that is Baden and me?"

Oh yes, the look that was in Eska's eyes was threatening and scary! It reminded Bolin of a giant cat going after its frightened pray.  
Despite his fear he couldn't help but find some ridiculousness in what she had just said. He shook his head "no" and gave her a disbelieving look, "No of course not!"  
Eska seemed to relax, "Then I have noticed your absence as well." Bolin noted that she said "noticed" instead of "missed" but didn't harp on it. He felt the familiar flutter of his heart as he subconsciously translated those words into real feeling.

The young WaterBender had her hands folded in front of her tucked inside her robes, the only thing on her that had remained the same. Bolin didn't want to upset her by questioning the weird hairdo and makeup; he knew that she had a little bit of her own self-consciousness. When they had been on the boat Bolin had breached some of her defenses, and he had seen her in more form fitting clothes. He remembered just how beautiful she was to him…Now he felt as though she was trying too hard to be beautiful and it completely covered up her true self.

She seemed to notice that he was staring and her nose wrinkled, "Why are you here?" she asked blinking for the first time since the conversation had started.  
Bolin felt a sense of unease that he hadn't realized he was missing until now, for some reason it made him want to smile! Being with Eska provided so much fear and panic, yet he remembered a time when he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.  
"I came with Varrick," he jabbed a finger in the direction of his friend who was currently chatting it up with Desna.  
Desna was looking un-amused.

Eska looked in the direction of Varrick, the tiniest of smiles forming in the corners of her mouth at the sight of her brother. "I see," she commented. Bolin shoved his cold hands into his pockets, having removed his gloves so that he could eat his fingers were nearly frozen.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets, but was never given the chance to put the gloves on. Eska leaned forward taking his large strong hands in her small and seemingly weak ones. She looked into his eyes, as though she was begging for him to understand.  
Bolin was surprised by the sudden coldness he felt rising inside of him; it was so unnatural it hurt. The young EarthBender pulled his hands away, focusing on putting his gloves onto his hands. He felt like crying, when did he become so heartless?

He wasn't being heartless, he was being cautious.  
He knew that if he let himself get to emotionally invested with Eska again he would have his heart broken.  
That had happened to many times. Love was never an easy subject with Bolin, he had felt like he was in love many times.  
Korra was the one thing that stuck with him, she had betrayed him. Why couldn't she have just told him?!

Eska seemed to be pulling herself deeper into her emotionless pit, she seemed to reveal only one emotion-Anger.  
Bolin wanted to apologize, he wanted to tell her that he had been hurt too many times. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't. Eska was getting married to someone that wasn't him, and he couldn't be around her, he couldn't lose himself.

"Eska!" Baden was walking over to her with Desna firm under one arm, "I saved your brother," he said with a humored smile. Desna pulled away from Baden and straightened his robes, trying to gain some dignity back. He gave his sister a pointed look, "Yes, _Varrick _had me distracted," he said in a tone that matched Eska's.  
Baden seemed to suddenly notice Bolin, and gave a nice smile, "Hey," he said, "Never seen you around and I know everybody."  
Bolin shrugged, "I'm from Republic city," he said, glad for the reprieve of talking to Eska. Baden nodded, "That'd be it then," he said, "The names Baden though you probably already know it," he put his hand out for Bolin to shake. The young EarthBender accepted his hand, "Bolin."

Chatting with Baden took longer than expected, it seemed that the guy's favorite thing to do was talk. Bolin didn't mind, it kept his mind off of Eska who had sauntered off with her brother to go speak to people.  
"Then there's the awesomeness of having a mother in law, most people don't like it but I think it's cool, like having one more person in the family."  
Bolin had forgotten about Eska's mother, he wondered what she was like. She apparently wasn't at the gathering, which made him wonder if she abhorred social events like her children did.  
"Sounds great," he said enthusiastically, though he still felt anything but. "Hey Bolin we've gotta go!" Varrick called still as he was shaking a woman's hands vigorously.

Bolin gave a small wave to Baden, "Bye," he said getting a loud goodbye from the other man.  
Bolin gave hazarded a glance in Eska's direction, she noticed his gaze she turned away with an upset huff.

Bolin knew that that was what was best, he could never be with Eska.

**Hey guys, just to let you know-I will be going somewhere where there is no internet and nothing to type with… And that will be until Sunday.  
I will most likely too busy to type a new chapter tomorrow 8(  
So as soon as I return and I am able to get to a computer I will begin typing up an extra long chapter ;)**

**But just because I'm evil here's a part of the next chapter-**

Bolin felt every single emotion at once, fear, anger, with smatterings of joy, and most importantly…Love. How could he do this? With Eska standing in front of him, the moonlight shining off of the snow which created bright sparkles around them that eventually reflected off her eyes.

This new piece of information should have pleased him but it only made him more sure that he and Eska couldn't be together.  
But unfortunately she thought otherwise.

(End)


End file.
